


you know i'd do anything for you

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Harvey's in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vulnerable Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me, Harvey," Jim says shakily.</p><p>Harvey freezes. </p><p>"Kiss me," Jim repeats, eyes defiant and bold and burning with anger. "Please."</p><p>---</p><p>Jim's angry and upset and God knows what else. He needs this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know i'd do anything for you

"Fuck it," Jim snarls. "Fuck. It."

"Jim-"

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood."

Jim kicks the wall. "Bastards!" he yells to the empty night sky. He slams his fist into the wall before Harvey can stop him and Christ, that sounded painful.

"Fuck," Jim whispers, clutching his bloody hand.

"Jim, stop it," Harvey says. "Shit goes wrong, you pick yourself up again."

"I just want to do my fucking job, Harvey, is that too much to ask?" Jim cries. He looks ready to punch the wall again and Harvey grabs him, shocked when Jim tips forward to lean against him.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Harvey mutters. He sighs, curls an arm round his partner's back. Jim's shaking hands go to fist in his shirt and he spends a while trying to steady his breathing.

"Kiss me, Harvey," Jim says softly.

Harvey freezes. 

"Kiss me," Jim repeats, eyes defiant and bold and burning with anger. "Please."

Harvey shakes his head and there's this huge pause... before he closes the gap between them. He has no choice; how can he when he's been in love with this idiot cop for months? Jim's mouth is hot against his and his hands go to tug at Harvey's hair. 

"You're using me, Jim," Harvey rasps in between kisses and Jim grinding against him.

"What?!"

"You know I'd do anything for you," he whispers, "I don't want to have to pretend this never happened when you regret it later." 

Jim nearly growls, pins him hard against the wall and bares his teeth. "Trust me, Harvey," Jim says softly, "When you think about doing something for so long, you don't have permission to regret it when it actually happens."

"Jim, I actually don't know if I can do this," Harvey answers, almost laughing in disbelief, but it's all talk, he doesn't stop his hands unbuttoning Jim's shirt.

"I can stop if you want, Harv," the younger detective breathes. "But I _need_  this. I need you." 

And Harvey's gone, he's kissing that beautiful mouth again and letting Jim curl his hand around Harvey's cock to jack him off.

"Christ, Gordon," he groans, slipping a hand into Jim's pants to feel his cock leaking there. 

"Need you so bad," Jim gasps as Harvey bites, goddamn bites into his neck.

They're both gonna come like this. It's ridiculous. It's ridiculous, but so, so hot and Harvey doesn't think he's ever been this aroused.

Jim's thumb swipes over the head of his cock and he shudders. In turn, he speeds up his own hand over his partner's dick, hot and hard under his grip, and is rewarded by a breathless moan.

"Gonna come, Harv," Jim murmurs against his mouth, voice low and filthy.

"Go on then, pretty boy," Harvey tells him.

"Come for me. You're so needy, aren't you? Come for me, Jim."

And then Jim is biting his lip to stifle a cry as he comes, hips bucking into Harvey and aw fuck he's a mess but he's a beautiful mess.  
He recovers quickly, sinking to his knees to take Harvey's painfully hard cock into his mouth.

"Fuck," Harvey breathes, voice rough. 

Jim near chokes on his dick but he carries on, tongue flat on the underside and then lapping at the head, then back down to take as much as he can, all the while those blue eyes are fixed on him.

"I'm gonna come," Harvey tells him raggedly.

He shudders into his release and spills into Jim's mouth with a groan. Jim takes it, swallows greedily. He's a picture- on his knees in a back alley, kiss swollen mouth wet with Harvey's cum, shirt unbuttoned, hair mussed and eyes dark, dick still yet to be covered.

"Get up here," Harvey says hoarsely and then Jim is kissing him, slow and open mouthed, and he can taste himself on his partner's tongue. Jim just melts against him, lacing their fingers together and Harvey can feel him shaking.

"Jim, you're a bit shaken up aren't you? Are you alright, sweetheart?" Harvey asks, a little worried, to hell with the teasing he's going to get for it later. Jim tries to steady his breathing.

"I don't know. Oh god, Harvey," he shivers. "I don't know."

Harvey pulls him closer. "Take as long as you want, babe. You want me to drive you home?"

Jim exhales. "I just... I just need you," he mumbles, giving a tired grin.

"Alright, partner," Harvey says. "Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored of not writing Jim/Harvey so I found this fic I'd written a while ago, edited it some, and here we are!


End file.
